Ketsueki
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: ch9- Kagome the Ancient, and willa's origins. Just what relation does the grammatically incorrect hunter have to the lilac vampire? REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

It was black, black as pitch in the small camp. The forest around it gave the place an eerie look, like anything could come out of the woods. The wood was gnarled and black. Several trees would twist over each other, making the most sickening shapes. The leaves were stuck in a perpetual fall, the reds and yellows adding to the sinister atmosphere.

Kagome sat on her sleeping bag, unsure of what to do. Her friends had gone to do battle with a demon, but since Kagome had a broken ankle, she stayed behind with Shippou and Kirara. Shippou had gone to get water, and Kirara had toddled on after him. So she was alone momentarily.

She let out a heavy sigh and wondered how long it would take for Inuyasha to defeat that demon. She hoped it wasn't too long; this place was creeping her out. With nothing Else to do, Kagome started to look around.

_Trees, trees, and more trees..._, she thought, and let out another sigh.

"are you bored, Miss?" came a soft voice. Kagome's body jumped as much as her ankle would allow. She turned as fast as she could. Her eyes met a young man.

He could only be a few years older than her, at maximum. His eyes were a cold violet, a few shades lighter than lavender. The hair that flowed around the young man's body was darker, but still light purple. He was well built, as if he trained well in fighting. His arm muscles were bulging under his sleeves, his chest was easily visible in the small armor he wore. In contrast to his hair and eyes, all of his clothing was black.

"Who Are you?!" yelled Kagome, praying that if she spoke loud enough, Shippou would hear her and get help.

"I? I am Ketsueki. What are you doing here alone, miss?" he said, quite calmly. He didn't seem to find it weird he was talking to a total stranger.

"I-I'm not alone..." Kagome Stuttered. Where was Shippou?

Ketsueki's eyes fell to the swollen mass that was Kagome's ankle. His eyes hinted at worry, but only hinted.

"You are injured, then, miss?" he said, taking a small cup seemingly out of nowhere. It was half-filled with a murky substance. "drink this, it'll help you"

Kagome took the cup and looked at him again. As far as she could tell, he wasn't a demon. He didn't have any jewel shards. He hadn't done anything to harm her. She took a small sip from the cup, and found the liquid delicious. She drank full heartedly now, the liquid dribbling down her front.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth and turned towards Ketsueki.

"What was that stuff?" She asked. He gave a small smirk.

"a basic remedy. It will help you heal, miss" he said.

"I'm Kagome." She said, feeling her ankle start to heal immediately.

"Kagome!! I Got the Water!!" Yelled Shippou as he finally walked in, several bottles of water in his tiny hands. Kirara held a few as well.

"Shippou! There you are!" Said Kagome, as she stood up. Shippou dropped a few bottles.

"Kagome, you're better? But what about your ankle?" said the kitsune.

"well, I was just sitting here when..." she looked around For Ketsueki.

he was gone.


	2. second meeting

forgot to put it in last chapter, so here's that disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, kagome, or the rest of them. Only ketsueki. and a biscut

"I'm telling you, Inuyasha, There was a guy here last night!" said Kagome, clearly frustrated. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had returned in the early morning. They found Kagome walking around as if her ankle had never been hurt in her life, it was stronger than before.

"If H was Here, then why can't I smell him?!" retorted Inuyasha.

"I don't know!! But he was here!!" yelled Kagome. The sky was clear and the sun beat down on her back. It annoyed her.

"Alright Kagome, How about you tell us what happened last night?" Miroku said calmly.

"Okay, okay. Shippou had gone to get water and Kirara had followed him, so I was alone. I started to look around, and all of a sudden, This guy comes right next to me- Out of nowhere!" she said. The group around her nodded.

"he asked me if I was bored. I jumped back as far as I could and asked who was he and what was he doing here. He said his name was Ketsueki, and then he noticed my ankle/ He gave me a cup he got out of nowhere, and said to drink it. He hadn't tried to hurt me yet and he wasn't a demon, so I decided to drink it"

"And then your ankle got better?" Said Miroku. Kagome nodded.

"Sounds like one of Naraku's lackey's to me. Even if he wasn't a demon, Naraku has controlled humans before" retorted Inuyasha. He opened the bag of potato chips in his hand, and started munching.

"what did he look like, this Ketsueki??" asked Sango.

"well.... His hair was really light purple, his eyes were too. He was tall, and strong, handsome..." responded Kagome. She was stopped by Inuyasha.

"HE couldn't have been that great!"

"Whatever he was, we probably won't be seeing him again. We should be grate full for the 'liquid' he gave Kagome, and continue onwards" Said Sango. They all nodded and continued down the road.

By night, they had reached Kaede's village. Everyone had gone to their rooms for the moment, and Kagome was once more alone. Her mind began to wander back to Ketsueki and his liquid.

_What was it that he gave me? It was so good, and my ankle healed right away..._ She thought, looking out the window towards the village.

It seemed brighter to her, clearer. Many more details were visible, things she had never thought she could see. The tiny loose threads in a villager's clothing when he was yards away. Every dew drop on every leaf in every tree. The strangest thing was that she felt cold, even though it was summer.

_I just need some fresh air... _. she told herself, and went outside.

He was waiting for her there, just to the side of her door.

"Hello again, Miss Kagome" said Ketsueki in his usual manner. Kagome was taken by surprise once more.

"It's you again! Ketsueki, right?" she said, trying to sound as friendly as she could. He smiled.

"Yes. My friends prefer to call me Ketsu, Miss Kagome. I am glad to see you are well." He said. He began walking around to the back of the house. Kagome followed him.

"well, it's only because of you!" she said. HE sat down in the grass cross legged.

"You give me far too much credit, miss Kagome. The potion only works on certain people" Kagome sat down next to him.

"Really?" she asked. He gave a short nod.

"It has a side effect" he said, somewhat grimly.

"What is it"

"You'll see in a few nights. Don't be afraid when it happens. I'll follow you from now on"

"then you should meet Inuyasha"

"who?"

"Inuyasha. You've seen him, haven't you? Dog ears, white hair....?"

"oh. Him... Fine, then, miss Kagome. If it pleases you, I shall meet him"

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I am bound to my word"

Kagome gave Ketsueki a friendly hug. She noticed he was really cold-

"thank you so much, Ketsu! I'll go get him now!" she said, and ran to go get Inuyasha.

Ketsueki looked down grimly. She'd be done soon, only two nights or so more. She'd be confused, of course. It might take her a while to drink and hunt, but she would. /he had picked her out, of course.

"Look, Inuyasha, I told you he was there!!" said Kagome. Ketsueki turned his head and stood to see the white haired hanyou.

"feh! He ain't that great!" said Inuyasha. A small frown was on Ketsueki's face as he responded to Inuyasha.

"Pardon me, Inuyasha, but you shouldn't talk to someone you just met like that"

Inuyasha was smirking.

"and what can you do?" he said.

"let us test each other's strength then, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stepped forward. "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"simple, really. Do you see those two scare crows?" Said Ketsueki, pointing. Inuyasha nodded.

"the one that can knock them the farthest with a punch is stronger"

"that's easy!" retorted Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles.

"one last thing. If I win, you must let me spend the next few nights talking with Miss Kagome. Alone"

Inuyasha suddenly grew more grim.

"alright. Fine. But if you lose, you have to leave us alone. For good."

"agreed" said Ketsueki.

Inuyasha stepped up to the scarecrow, and gave it a good punch. It flew reasonably far, to the other side of the village. Ketsueki stepped up to the remaining one,. Barely trying, he made it all the way to the demon woods.

"I win" he said calmly, and sat back down.

"Why you- YOU CHEATED!!" he started waving his fist in the air.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. "I'm so sorry, Ketsu. He can be a jerk sometimes..." Inuyasha tried to sit up again, but Kagome sat him once more.

It brought a small smile to Ketsueki's lips to see her subduing Inuyasha with a single word.

"no need for that, Kagome." He said. He stood up, and walked into the woods. Kagome followed him.

"Ketsu! Wait up!" she yelled. He stopped, and turned to her.

"I don't like him much, Miss Kagome" he said.

"I know, he can be a pain sometimes...but really, he's all bark" She said.

"If you say so, Miss Kagome"

"why do you always have to say 'miss Kagome? Just plain Kagome is fine, Ketsu"

"Kagome it is."

He continued to walk through the forest, and came to a clearing.

He sat down in the grass, and looked up at Kagome.

"will you give me the honor of your presence? IT grows quite lonely here" he said. Kagome sat down next to him, and looked into the small pond in front of them.

Ketsueki had no reflection.


	3. Vampire's blood

Shout outs

regana- If I write any inu/kag, I either do it without realizing it, or only slightly. Glad you like it

mistymixwolf- That's a lot of mores! Thanks for the review, and here's the new chapter.

Librianangel- I love 'em too. I've read dracula twice (edited and unedited), seen the movie once, and I've seen The league of extraordinary gentlemen about twelve times. Some call me crazy. And on the pairing, It's more Ketsu/kag.

Disclaimer-if I owned inuyasha, I'd be rich, and I would't need to post here. Obviously I am not rich....

Chapter three-

Kagome jumped back, double checking the reflection. Ketsueki didn't flinch when she moved. He merely lifted his light purple head, an stared into Kagome's eyes.

"I suppose you want to know why I don't have a reflection, Kagome" He said. Kagome was now more wary of her friend. _I don't need to know, I've seen enough movies!_

"You- you're a-a" she stuttered. Ketsueki stood up now, holding Kagome gently on the arms so she wouldn't shiver.

"Yes. I am a Vampire." He said. Kagome, regardless of Ketsueki's gentle but firm grip, started to shake slightly. It dawned on her what that liquid was.

"You gave me your blood!" She said., terrified. _I need to get out of here...._

Ketsueki nodded as he lifted his sleeve to reveal a scar. Kagome swallowed.

"you will die within a few days- for you, maybe two more- unless I drink your blood. And I may be an undead, but I am still a gentleman. I won't do it unless you tell me to." he explained.

Kagome was shocked. If she didn't become...like him, then she'd die. And if she did accept, then she would never see daylight again, and she'd have to drink blood for eternity....

"What do you wish to do, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome took a deep breath. She wanted to live.

"Can you- let me say goodbye to them? For two days? I'll see you at night, so you can...prepare me?" She asked, nervous. How in the world was she going to explain this to her mother?

Ketsueki smiled, and nodded.

"that sounds like a good idea, Kagome. It will give me time to prepare, as well. I will join you here when the moon directly overhead tommorrow night." He said.

"you need time to prepare?" asked Akgome. He nodded and sat down by the water again.

"the master doesn't know about you. I must tell him..." he said, stroking the water where his face would be. He turned to look at Kagome, his eyes grim.

"what do I look like?" he asked,"when I was normal, I had Black hair. I still see my hair, but to me it is still black. I know it's not because when I returned in this form, no one believed who I was"

Kagome looked at Ketsueki. What was it like, not knowing what you look like? Kagome would find out soon enough.

"you have really, really light purple hair, and eyes only a bit darker." She said, sitting down next to him.

"purple? Really? I suspected it was red" he said. Kagome shook her head.

"ketsu, how old are you?" she asked. Ketsueki put his fingers to his chin as he counted. It was a simple gesture, but the way the vampire did it made it seem captivating.

"I was turned when I was 17, I think. I will be one hundred twenty this year" he said, after a few minutes,"I am Quite young"

Kagome looked at her friend with new emotion. One hundred twenty years without seeing your face?

"don't you miss your life?" she asked.

"no. I have forgotten it. After a few years, your memory of your human life starts to fade. I tried to write it down. It did help for a while, but I lost the book. I don't remember any more now." He said.

"oh..I'm sorry..."

"don't be. But if you continue to talk of sad things, you will not possess that beautiful smile any longer. And that, Kagome, would be more of a tragedy than me forgetting my life"

Kagome blushed.

She didn't realize how little color appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

thanks for the reviews. Usually i don't update this fast, but i decided tdo so this time. you guys keep reviewing, i'll keep updating...

til next chapter,

Ares


	4. Ceremony

* * *

Wolfdemonofthenight- thanks! Is this soon enough?

Yumiko-You do? Good because I 'm doing this as I go...

earthgoddess- Thank you, and please keep reviewing!

Maocat-Thanks! Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Ketsu is. 'nuff said.

Two days passed, and brought with them the sun. It was another bright day, something was getting increasingly annoying to Kagome. She knew what that meant, but she had agreed not to tell Inuyasha until the last moment. That, supposedly, was today...

"Kagome! Where are you?" came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome stood up from her spot, the same one from last night, and walked towards the Hanyou's voice.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha" she said quietly. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible today.

"about time. You're always back earlier!" he said, leading her back to the village where Miroku, Sango and Shippou waited.

They each greeted her happily.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright? You look like a ghost," said Miroku. He had given Kagome the hardest time concealing her secret, noticing little things. The sunblock she brought back after saying goodbye to her parents, the paleness, the affinity for night... He would have to know first, so he didn't tell Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine, really." She said, trying her best to sound it. It wasn't easy, as the sickening weakness had set in. it was hard to walk.

Sango gave her a quizzical look. "are you sure, Kagome? You seem...Different" _darn, she's catching on too. _

"you guys need to stop worrying!! I'm fine, really! Now then, let's get going!" she said. Miroku nodded.

"we shouldn't dawdle"

They set off down a road they hadn't yet taken, as Kagome mentally said goodbye to the sun.

Twilight came. She knew she had to tell them, and now before Ketsu came to her. Somehow, though, She couldn't bring herself to imagine life without them. It was just too...hard. As they sat around the fire, Kagome looked at their sleeping faces. _Time to say goodbye..._, she thought.

As Kagome stood up to tell Miroku, Something ,moved in the corner of her eye. It wasn't Ketsu, he wouldn't sneak around the camp like that. It had to be someone else. She grabbed her bow, and stood carefully in the center of the space they had. An arrow was nocked, ready to go at a moment's notice.

She ran her night eyes carefully over the scene. Nothing. Might it have been an animal? No, animals don't move that fast. Finally, she saw her.

It was a girl , shorter than Ketsu and much younger. She was twelve at most, with auburn hair. the bangs were styled so that It was divided into two long, curved points like knives against her pale skin. Her eyes were a deep emerald, and she wore an outfit similar to ketsu's.

she beckoned for Kagome to come nearer. Kagome stepped warily forward, seeing that the girl was a vampire. Ketsu had told her that someone would come get her, as he prepared for the ceremony. It was apparently the girl's job to do so.

"Lord Ketsueki sent me" she said, almost inaudibly. Kagome let out a breath.

"he said that I could say good bye" she said. The girl looked at the four people in front of her.

"you don't have the time. The ceremony must happen now"

Kagome Frowned. Leave without saying goodbye?

"I am sure that you will be able to see them again tomorrow" she said quietly, Grabbing Kagome and promptly running off.

"Wait! I need to say goodbye!!" Kagome said, Feeling weaker and weaker. The girl didn't even turn her head.

"you will die unless you come now. We are almost there, anyway" She sad coldly.

_But- Inuyasha.... I didn't get to say goodbye... _

as soon as that thought was finished, Kagome was dragged to a halt before a grand clearing. Rocks came u[p from the surface like fingers, making a ring around a pedestal. The pedestal was stone, had carvings of bats and wolves all around it. Several more vampires were seated in coliseum-like stands. There was one seat at the very top of the stands, were the master sat. Kagome couldn't see him from here, but even at this range she could see the power emanating from him.

The girl lead her to the pedestal, Were Ketsu leaned against one of the stones. His hair was styled back into a limp horsetail. The clothes he wore now were closer to Inuyasha's. His shirt had a long V-neck, revealing just how muscular he was, and of course the main part was black. The sleeves were red, and his long pants were black with red sides.

He turned to look at her, his eyes once more bright as they were whenever she talked to him.

"are you ready?" he asked.

"I didn't get to say good bye..." she said. He frowned in response.

"I- I am sorry Kagome, you didn't get to do that. I will take you there myself as soon as the ceremony is finished. But you can't leave now- the ground here is blessed and is the only thing keeping you alive" he explained. Kagome looked down and nodded grimly.

"come! We must get started!" he said, lifting Kagome swiftly into his arms.

"don't worry. I won't let you die" he said, as he Laid her down on the pedestal. Another man, this one obviously an officer of some sort, stood at the head of the pedestal. He started to chant in Latin. Apparently giving Ketsueki instructions. He stopped, and then faced the crowd.

"This ceremony is to acknowledge a new addition to our family of the night. This girl has accepted the proposition, and tonight her life begins anew" he said. The officer stepped back, and let Ketsueki step forward. He leaned forward, right by Kagome's ear.

"The master has just given his approval. It's time now" he said, and leaned back. Now, he leaned towards he neck. She could feel a shiver go down her spine. Ketsu gently put a hand to the side of Kagome's face as his lips pressed against her neck.

For a second, that was it. Then came the sharp pain of the fangs puncturing her throat, and any warmth left in her body started to flow outwards. The pain was unbearable. Kagome started to gasp for air and wriggle around as Ketsu Stepped backwards, this time taking a dagger the officer gave him, and making a slit along his wrist. The blood that fell out fell directly into Kagome's mouth, and filled her with more pain as her physical body died. Her back arched, her arms bent backwards. She was squirming like a worm, and then she fell down hard on the pedestal once more. She opened her eyes and saw, truly saw, for the first time.

There were shades she hadn't even dreamed of, colors without names. She saw people's auras, their body heat. There was nothing she could not see. She sat up carefully, as Ketsueki helped her up. There was a roar of applause as Kagome was helped off the pedestal. She had been accepted.

And she was thirsty.

She turned to Ketsueki now, his smile filled with pride.

"you lived. Welcome to the Brood, Kagome" he said.

"I-I'm thirsty" she said quietly. Ketsu smiled.

"of course you are. Here, you shouldn't have anything too heavy on your first night." He responded, handing her a live rat.

Kagome took it , and bit into it immediately. She would have stopped herself, but the thirst was so great...

When she was done, she lifted her bloody fangs from the rodent. Ketsu held a handkerchief right by her, and she accepted it gladly.

"thank you" she said, wiping her face and sucking her fingers.

"do you still want to say goodbye, Dear Kagome?" asked Ketsueki.

"I think I can wait until tomorrow night, Ketsu... Now, I just want to drink..."

* * *

Kagome the vampire! NowKagome of the Quirinius line, she hunts for the first time next chapter. Keep reviewing, of course.

til next chapter,

Ares


	5. goodbyes

Shout outs:

me!- Armond the vampire cat... I'd find that weird if my best friend didn't have a kitty named lestat...

earth-goddess-and so you shall! Chapter five is here!

The strange- they will all be answered soon...-snickers-

wolfdemonofthenight/sesslover- yeah, it is kinda cool. I got a jolt when I wrote it...

guardian of the hell gate- Ah! But I have bodyguards! They come with me wherever I go...

vampirenekohanyou-of course vampires rock. See my response to Librianangel to see just how much I love them.

Disclaimer-Ketsu is mine. Anyone you don't recognize is mine. But the core of the story, Inuyasha, is not. Thus I am left with mere characters....

* * *

The thrill was irresistable. Knowing that you can do whatever you wanted to, and anyone who stopped you would have their throat torn out was luxuriant. To Kagome, it was freedom at last. No Inuyasha, no Miroku, No sango, no kouga. Just her, and Ketsu. Ketsueki, her Prince who had delivered her from life. Her Prince of darkness.

They were, as of now, Hunting. It had been a day since Kagome was turned, and she was thirsty. Ketsu had told her about a small part of the woods where foolhardy teenagers held parties. Most never came back, and those that did were considered madmen. The woods were said to be haunted, and that they were-by the Quirinius line.

"Do you see them, my dear Kagome?" asked Ketsu. Kagome smiled as she nodded. The fire was painfully obvious in her new sight. He smiled next to her, obviouisly proud.

"then let us eat" he said, as he creeped towards the party. The trees gave excellent cover, making them invisible to the teenagers. Not one suspected what would befall them.

Ketsu gave the signal to pounce, and Kagome launched herself on a sake ridden boy. His blood was as sweet as it was alcoholic. She took her fill from him, and pounced to another. Everyone was dead within twen minutes.

"what do we do with the bodies, Ketsu?" asked Kagome. He smiled.

"we leave them here. The locals think of us as the spirit of the forest. An over protective spirit." He responded.

Kagome laughed at the thought.. Spirits. A term for a good entity, and they were far from it.

Ketsu came closer to Kagome,stroking her chin so lightly she wasn't entirely sure if he did.

"my dear Kagome, do you wish to say goodbye to your friends now?" he said. Kagome smiled.

"yes. You are right, Ketsu. I need to tell them I won't care to see them again"

He nodded, and led her off to the side of the woods. Here, Ketsu said, was where they were looking for her. Sure enough, she heard Sango's voice calling her. She looked to her Prince, and saw him happy for her.

"do you wish for me to come with you?" he asked.

"why in the world wouldn't I?" she responded.

Kagome stepped forward, towards Sango's Voice.

"Kagome! Where Are you?!" she yelled. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I'm right here, Sango. But get the others before you come!" She said in response.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango starting to rush forward.

"no sango. Get the others. Now" commanded Kagome.

"a-alright" responded Sango. She heard the rustling of leaves.

"are you sure you are Ready, my dear Kagome?" asked Ketsu. Kagome nodded sweetly.

"as sure as you are of my abilities, Ketsu"

"Kagome! Is that you?" came Inuyasha, as he bounded out of the forest to see Kagome standing Just a bit too close to Ketsueki.

"Yes, it is, Inuyasha. Happy to see me?" she asked, toying with him. Kirara started growling, But a glare from Kagome quickly silenced it.

Inuyasha glared at Ketsueki. "what have you done to her?!" he yelled, as Ketsueki smiled sweetly.

"I have given her what she wishes, Inuyasha. She wishes to be like me" He said cooly, stepping forward with grace.

"Stay back, Demon!" yelled Sango, stepping forward herself. Miroku put her hand on hetr shoulder, telling her to step down.

Inuyasha was visibly angered, his hands twicthing over the tetsuiga.

"calm down, Inuyasha. I'm better now. Much better. Ican do anything you can do-without a big sword" Said Kagome, smiling wickedly. The smile bore her new fangs, and made everyone unsure of what to do.

"I came to say Goodbye, not to fight. I believe that I have already said that. Come on, Dear Kestu, let's go"

Ketsu shook his head.

"no, my dear. They have something against us. We must resolve it" 'he responded, Stepping up to Inuyasha. He unsheathed the Tetsuiga and Tried to swing it at Ketsu, but he was too fast. He was behind Inuyasha with claws digging into his back.

"inuyasha, It would be within your best Interest, and health, to stay away. Kagome said she doesn't wish to speak to you. I wold advise you to listen" he said Calmly, Letting Inuyasha bleed just enough to knock him out. Ketsu then stepped up to Kagome, oblivious to everyone else.

"And now, My Dear Kagome, you are mine and mine alone" he said, lifting her chin so they looked into each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't wish it any other way, my Prince"

and they sealed it with a kiss

* * *

KAgome has finally said goodbye, leaving quite an impression on her human friends. Now truly settled into her unlife, what challanges await her? find out next chapter!

til then,

ares


	6. huntress

Shout outs-

wolfdemonofthenight- Stupid indeed. Never party near a vampire base. Thanks, and keep reviewing!

Guradianofthehellgate- ah, so you have found they are nonexistent! Hmm....

Disclaimer: see all the other chapters.

* * *

Miroku didn't remember just quite how they managed to restrain Inuyasha, but it was proving its use now. The hanyou was beginning to wake up,. And kept muttering vague threats.

"do you think he'll remember?" asked Shippou.

"he's threatening someone, so he probably does." Responded Sango.

They sat in the camp, Inuyasha restrained, Miroku right by him, keeping an eye on his health, and Sango had just returned from getting spare bandages. She laid them by Miroku, and sat by him.

"The wound is deep. Ketsueki only let him bleed enough to knock him out, but the wound is deep" he said, as he unwound the bandages. He put the bloody bandages down beside him, and wound the New ones around the hanyou's body.

Inuyasha's eyes opened as soon The new bandages were on.

"where... is she?" he mumbled, trying to stand up. Miroku moved to stop him.

"you shouldn't move too much Inuyasha" he said. Inuyasha shrugged his arm off, and stood up painstakingly.

"I-I need to find Kagome... I have to" he said. Sango stood up and went to Inuyasha's side.

"slow down, Inuyasha. Miroku's right, your wounds haven't healed entirely" She said.

"I don't care. I need to get her away from that Vampire!" he responded,

"'scuse me for interruptin', but did somebody jus' say 'vampire'?" came a voice. The group spun around, to see a rather unusual sight.

Standing before them was a red-headed woman of about twenty. Her eyes were sharp jades. She was dressed in armor, the cuirass made of a leather-like black material. She wore only one shoulder pad, on the left side. Her boots were silver, as were her gloves. There were silver knives lining the legs of her pants, and a bow with silver arrows strapped to her back.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What do you want?" he spat.

"no need for yellin' , sirrah. Jus' heard a word that concerns me, that's all. Y'see, I hunt Vampires for a livin'." Said the Woman, approaching the group calmly.

"you hunt them?" repeated Miroku.

The woman nodded.

"The name's Willa, Willa Trenton. Who're you?" she asked. Miroku took the woman's outstretched hand.

"my name is Miroku. This is Sango, Shippou, and the hanyou is Inuyasha" he responded, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"you can't help us. You should leave now" said Inuyasha stubbornly. Willa smiled.

"now now, Inuyasha. Sounds like y' lost someone to a Vampire's charms. I can 'elp." she said.

"stay out of it" responded Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango gestured for her to move away from Inuyasha,so they could talk separately.

"our friend Kagome was taken, and changed into one of them, by a man named Ketsueki" said Sango.

"Ketsueki, you say? Purple hair, tall..." Said Willa. They nodded.

"yes. Do you know of him?" asked Miroku.

"know of 'im? He killed m' family!" Willa said, clenching her fist. "tell me about 'er. This Kagome. How many night's was she with 'im, was there any romance of any sort, personality."

"she was with him no more than four nights, and she was a good person. She wouldn't ever dream of becoming a vampire, he had to have done something to her." Said Sango.

"as for romance, well... apparently, yes...:" said Miroku. The woman nodded, and reached for a pouch on the side of her quiver. Out of it, she drew four small, black necklaces. There was a small vial on them, filled with a red liquid obviously blood.

"'ere. Put these on. Don't take 'em off." Said Willa, calmly giving each of them one.

"what are they?"

"blood vials. Dhampire's blood. Wearin' it marks you as an exile, not a single vampire wit' a shred of honor'll attack you. Or come near you." She said, as she turned to the road once more.

"Wait! We don't know anything about you!" yelled Miroku.

"And y' don't need to!" she yelled back, with a toss of the hand.

If they could have seen her face, they would have noticed that her canines were sharper than most human's.


	7. perlude

The darkness was filling her sight. The moon looked down on her. The Trees in the forest whispered their secrets in her ears. But she needed no secrets. Secrets complicated things, and that was one thing Kagome didn't need. No, everything was perfect right now. Hunting with her Prince-I-darkness made everything else seem pointless.

Once more, Kagome silently thanked the forest around them for the cover. Tonight, they would have to prey upon villagers, and this was something that had to be done quickly and efficiently. The village looked familiar to Kagome, but for some reason she could not place it. Ketsueki could. Out side of this village, he had told his dear Kagome of her vampirism. The lady Kaede's village.

Huddled in the trees like predators, their enhanced senses creeped forward, to spot a young couple moving to the forest for privacy. They were talking to each other, giggling at some joke only they understood.

It sickened the vampires watching. Humans were so disgusting.

"After you, My prince" said Kagome. Ketsueki smiled, standing from his crouch just enough to run. He rushed forward, towards the couple as they reached the first trees.

They both went down easily, a claw to the throat all that was required. Kagome soon came after Ketsu, she took the boy, Ketsu the girl.

"Kagome" said Ketsueki, after he dropped his meal. She spun, dropping her meal but neglecting to wipe her lips.

"what is it? You seem Somber lately" she said, a tone of worry in her voice.

"It's the master. He wishes to see you personally" he said, sitting on the body.

"why would he want to do that? I'm just a yearling" she said.

"he says it is because of the fact that you have Miko blood. He says your gift should be found immediately"

"gift?" asked Kagome, now sitting next to her Prince.

"yes. Every one of us has a different gift. Some have telepathy, others have the ability to transform into a bat, yet more invisibility. Yours, he says, should be powerful."

"So, the master... why is it you hesitate so much in talking about him?"

"My dear Kagome, things like these cannot be explained. When we are joined, you will see why. Now let us go from here" he said, Gently using a piece of cloth to wipe Kagome's lips.

"yes, let's go"

The pair made it back to the base within Ten minutes,running at full speed. But instead of the usually scarce vampires, most of the Quirinius clan was dressed flamboyantly, the men in suits and the women in long dresses. They were all going towards the master's dwelling, large enough to hold each vampire.

Kagome looked to Ketsueki, to see him grim at all the celebration. Something wasn't right about it, Kagome thought. He was rarely this upset.

"why is everyone dressed like that, Ketsu?" Kagome Asked. Apparently Ketsueki didn't hear her, as he walked slowly out of the forest and looked around. Then he turned around and walked back to Kagome. He offered her his arm, and she took it gladly.

"we need to find a dress, my dear." He said, and led her outside. He led her to a small house, and knocked on the front door.

"olivia" He said Calmly, and a young girl came to the door. It was the same girl that had taken Kagome from her friends. She was dressed in a dress that was less formal than the rest, but still formal enough to pass. It was Black with red tutrimming, Tailored to the girl's slim body.

She looked at Kagome, and then at Ketsueki.

"I bid you Welcome" she said, lifting the boundary that kept them from stepping past the threshold. Ketsueki shook his head.

"we do no need to come in, Olivia. Would you Kindly go get the dress for the revealing?" he asked somewhat coldly. The girl nodded and went inside, closing the door.

"why does she serve you, ketsu?" asked Kagome. He looked to her.

"she was dying of A disease. In return for a second chance at life, she agreed to serve the clan for the next thousand years" he said. Kagome's eyes widened. One thousand years, working as a servant?

"how long ago was that?" asked Kagome.

"five hundred and thirty three years ago" he replied, as the girl once more opened the door, this time with an elaborate dress in hand. She turned to Kagome, and held it out to her. Kagome took it, looking at the girl with more human eyes.


	8. mistress

Hey, ares here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had my hands full with my other story, Sibling Rivalry. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

She didn't know what to expect. She had been a vampire for all of a week, and as much as she hated to admit it, there were things she didn't know- like what the master looks like. And what her Ketsu was so angry about.

_It's so odd,_ she thought, as she changed into the ceremonial dress, _he's usually so calm...._

Currently, he was off in the shade of the trees, brooding. Kagome could tell he was brooding- he had that look in his eyes that said he was angry. As she was done, she went over to him.

"ketsu, what's wrong?" she asked. He turned towards her, but his eyes were still cold and distant.

"nothing, my dear Kagome. Are you ready for the ceremony?" he replied, entirely avoiding the question. He almost pushed his way out before Kagome could even nod. Kagome turned to look as he continued to walk, ignorant that he had left her behind.

She didn't see the second pair of eyes, crescent jades in the moonlight, following the form of her lilac prince.

* * *

The gothic styled mansion was gargantuan, from the inside it seemed like a world of its own. Vampires of all ages chattered and talked over wine bottles filled with blood. None of them smiled, but anyone could tell they enjoyed speaking to other undead with curses like theirs. Usually, the younger ones- under a hundred years of age, stayed together and talked the loudest. The older the vampires got, the less there seemed to be of them. And oldest of all was Master.

He stayed in a chamber all to himself, unwilling to let anyone enter but for the most urgent reasons. Some say he kept several humans, just for blood, entire generations of them. Others say he sleeps like a human, only waking during the day. But none of these rumors were started by those who had seen him.

Indeed, to Kagome, it seemed like he was barely capable of standing up. He was seated in a large throne, made of ebony. He sat adorned with robes that didn't fit his anorexic body. His face had changed over the course of thousands of years, turning more bat like than anything else. His lower lips weren't human, instead they retreated under his fangs- the only teeth he possessed. All over his body was a thin layer of black fur. If one looked carefully, the remnants of what must have been beautiful wings were tattered all over his back.

It was this man that Kagome and Ketsueki now kneeled before.

"Kagome... my newest addition..." he gasped. Despite his fragile appearance. The voice was strong.

"yes, my lord" she responded, head bowed and muttered.

"ah, such a beautiful voice.... Stand, let me look at you" he ordered. Kagome rose slowly, conscious of how few actually got to stand in Master's presence.

He looked her up and down, and a creaky attempt at a smile came upon his lips. "yes, you area fine addition... Good Job, Ketsueki..." he muttered.

"thank you my lord" replied Ketsueki, still kneeling.

"now, for the matter at hand.... Kagome, has Ketsueki informed you as to why you are here?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"well- then let us not waste any time in commencing the ceremony... Do you have a knife?"

once more Kagome nodded, pulling a Knife Ketsueki had given her. Master took it, and sliced along his finger. He took the blood and poured it into a thin wine glass. This he gave to Kagome.

"Drink- and forget of your human life- embrace the light of my darkness" he said. Kagome reached out and took the Blood offering, noticing it was black as pitch. As she raised it To her lips, she thought briefly of Inuyasha. Then, looking to Ketsueki as she raised the cup to her lips- She forgot.

The cup crashed to the ground, blood spattering to the ground. Kagome had fallen to the ground, On her knees and screeching in pain. The master looked on happily- he knew what the end result would be. Her fangs grew out longer until they stuck out almost to her chin. She blinked several times to clear the blood rising and falling like tears form her eyes. Her nails elongated, the back of her dress tore. She writhed on the floor. She screeched even louder as the flesh on her back tore, and the spines of two black bat wings pushed through. She was losing blood, and rapidly.

"Ketsueki!" barked Master, "give her blood, now!"

Ketsu nodded, Grabbing the knife quickly and slicing his wrist. Immediately, he thrust it into Kagome's mouth, and she began sucking.... To the extent that Ketsu started to get dizzy from blood loss.

She started to slow with the blood, eventually lying unconscious on the floor. Master looked down at her with pride.

"She will make a fine Mistress, in a few hundred years. Won't she Ketsueki?" said Master. Ketsueki nodded.

"you may go now, but leave the girl with me. She has much to learn..."

And so, regretfully, Ketsueki stood up and left Kagome with Master. And where to go but the woods?

* * *

He was a good way into the forest when something caught his eye- the gleam of silver in the night. He stopped short, and looked around in the darkness. He didn't stop long- the danger soon announced itself.

"'ey, Ketsueki! Y' stole another girl, didn't ye'?" Said Willa as she stepped out of the shadows. She wasn't afraid of Ketsu, she never was.

"Willa. Why are you here?" he responded. He kept his eyes on her- they had fought many times and she always pulled the sneakiest of tricks. The red-head smiled.

"oh, y' know the only reason 'n exile ever goes back t' their clan is to request re-entrance" she said, a little too happily.

"filthy Half-breed Dhampir" insulted Ketsueki "they'll never let you back in"

"why? 'Cause they accepted YOU instead?" responded Willa, Angry, but still happy sounding. She reached a hand for her knives.

"why wouldn't they? You can't even kill a human!" barked Ketsueki. HE got into a fighting stance, and the two started encircling each other.

"Y' wouldn't kill unless they told y' to" she retorted, Grabbing a knife quickly between her fingers and tossing it quickly towards Ketsueki. He ducked, but by the time the first knife had been thrown, Willa had a second already beginning to fly.

"fine.... You want to go back to the clan, right?" said Ketsueki, while dodging Knives, "if you can beat me, I'll exile myself and you'll return"

He was steadily advancing on Willa, but she wasn't afraid. She had insurance, after all.

"fine, Ketsu- you're on!" she responded, running to the right while throwing her knives. The sudden change in direction surprised Ketsueki, and he got caught with three knives- one in the arm, one in the leg, and one in the stomach. He could hear the skin begin to sizzle around the wound, but he didn't care.

Quickly, he ran towards Willa, who stopped in placed as he advanced. He went for a kick when he was in range, which Willa dodged by ducking under it. She then Caught his leg before he could retract it, and bent it beyond the joint, breaking it with her bare hands. But to a vampire like Ketsu, it did little damage beyond slowing him down a bit. He immediately came out punching, landing only one before Willa started dodging again. She was putting almost no energy in dodging- swaying to the left and right, preferring not to duck, jumping low kicks. Finally, Ketsueki stepped back. He adjusted his stance, getting ready for an upper cut.

As he ran Towards Willa again, she didn't move. Instead, she loosed the two arm blades she kept up her sleeve. She grabbed the handles and flipped them towards Ketsueki, slicing him in an X-shape across the back. Since the blades were silver, the wounds not only bled but burned.

"well, then, Ketsu- looks like you'll be out for a while.... That mean's your the exile now...." Said Willa happily as she placed her blades back in her sleeves, and walked away, leaving Ketsueki bleeding in the forest.

* * *

There, it's done. I tried to make it extra long because of my absence, but I'll warn you now- Things like this might happen again. I have the bad habit of juggling several stories at once, so I usually neglect one for a while. Anyway, next chapter- The Origin and return of Willa Trenton- Quirinius.

Remember to read and review!

Ares


	9. Past

Wow, an update! finally! i bet half of you want to kill me by now. Oh well. It doesn't matter as long as you review...hehe

* * *

It's very hard for vampires to feel pain, and yet that was all Kagome felt. Her back ached, her fang s were poking into her lips, and head felt like a truck had run over it. Not to mention her wings….

Wait a minute, she thought, Wings?

What's going on here?

Kagome began to open her eyes slowly, trying to take in what had happened. She didn't remember much- just Master offering her his blood, her taking it, and then pain. Lots of pain. It was, as usual, dark in Master's chamber. The positioning of the moon told her it was about four in the morning- two hours until sunrise and nothing more.

"it's good to see you're awake," Boomed Master. Kagome felt arms that were unusually strong lift her up, and found herself staring into Master's wide eyes.

"wha..?" she stammered, still very groggy.

"don't worry, you'll be fine. It's transformation most don't survive. Seeing as you did, there isn't much to worry about" he continued. Kagome shook her head, trying to get things clearly. What was he talking about?

"you must be confused. I know I was when my master converted me." He continued. He was talking to her as if she was an old friend. Slowly, he sat her down in a chair. There was a large, stone round table and another chair. He took a seat as well.

"Master… What happened?" Kagome managed to say. Her voice was weak, but it was there.

"You have been converted, nightchilde. Call me Demetrius" he said.

"but I thought I already was a vampire"

"you were. And now you are more than just that- you are a progenitor. Let me show you"

Reaching into his robes, Demetrius pulled out a small silver mirror and handed it to Kagome. She took it, and was amazed to see her own reflection.

Here hair had straightened itself out, like a friend she once knew, but couldn't quite put her finger on. She paler than before- much more pale. Her fangs were now almost chin length, and had the slight red stain of being well used. Her eyes were now colder, more distant, and to her surprise, red.

" I can see myself…" she stated, awed. Demetrius nodded.

"it is a part of our being- you see, Vampires gain more power if they were at all holy. I myself was a priest of Eris, goddess of discord. When such a thing happens, the vampire's every fiber of being is heightened. For instance, we can go a few hours in sunlight. Crosses do not affect us, because we have no fear of god or the heaven we will never enter. And there are obvious mutations, such as those wings" he explained, gesturing to the wings that had sprouted out of Kagome's back.

"so I'm special?" Kagome concluded.

"very. Most priests have a sense of faith that's too strong, they die during conversion, unwilling to accept eternal damnation. There is something else that makes us special, Kagome"

"what?"

"we, among all other vampires, Are the only ones with the ability to reproduce- all others are sterile"

* * *

It was a good night for Willa Trenton. She had a job to work on, she was getting paid, and best of all, she was returning to her brood. Not that they would welcome her, but one could only ask so much. After all, no one likes an exile.

_Of course, I wasn't always 'n exile, _she thought with a smile. No, things had been different. She owed this life To Ketsueki….

_It was a full moon in the small village. Moonlight shone everywhere, and it didn't please the clan. None of them liked any sort of light. But Willa was a half-breed, as they wouldn't let her forget. She didn't mind it at all. She smiled in the darkness, happy to have something to see by. _

_The boy they called Ketsueki was also a Dhampir, but he certainly wasn't as happy about it as Willa. He wanted more than anything else to be a full breed. So, like the more experienced Vampires, he acted like he shunned the light. But he too was happy for the bit of illumination. _

" _Fellows of the brood" Started Desmodus, the best orator of them all, " We have before us a problem" _

_Whispers went among the crowd. A blood shortage? Were they being discovered? The possibilities were endless. _

"_We have among us two Dhampir who have come of age at the same time. As all of you well know, we can only convert one of them" Continued Desmodus. _

_Willa looked to Ketsueki, who stared apathetically at the orator. Only one of us will come back here, she began to think, and it's gon' be me. She'd kill him as was the rite and finally be accepted here. Across form her, Ketsueki thought the exact same thing. _

"_Willa, Ketsueki, please come up here" Ordered Desmodus. There was a loud protest of the Dhampir coming to the podium, but Willa ignored them. They'd get theirs in time. _

"_Both of these young people are worthy. As is tradition, tonight they will fight to the death- and the winner will Feast upon the loser" _

_A cheer rang out now. Gain a pure breed, lose a mutt. What more could they ask for? They were desperate for food, feeling the need arise just from the mention of a feast. _

"_Also following tradition, The weapon will be the Kama" instructed Desmodus. From behind him, he produced two pairs of Sickles, with shortly cut rods. The blades had been intricately carved with the images of the Rite._

_Willa grimaced as she accepted hers. The Kama were her worst weapon. Why can't we just use swords, or even whips, she thought solemnly. Next to her, Ketsueki grinned. He had been training with the Kama for years. _

_Immediately, a circle was cleared in the crowd, and The Dhampir were pushed to the ground. Using her only advantage, Willa broke her fall with her hand and back flipped to her feet, Giving The Kamas a little spin as a taunt. Even though Ketsueki was slower to his feet, they weren't allowed to attack until both of them were standing. Instead of taunting, Ketsu went straight to business, assuming the proper stance without a second thought. _

"_BEGIN!" at the command, Willa launched herself forward in a jumping tackle, rolling to try and sweep her sable-haired enemy. Ketsu jumped over Willa's sweep, executing a perfect Downward slash as he did so. He sliced her form left shoulder to right hip. Willa was intent, she barely felt it, and rolled to standing. They began to circle each other, eyes intent. _

_Without warning, Ketsu ran towards her, swinging for her head. She ducked, slicing him right in the abdomen. Like Willa, he didn't feel it, sidestepping and trying to catch her again. This time, she crossed the Kama in a parry. She rolled back, stood, and began to circle again. _

_This time, It was Willa who ran forward. Ketsu sidestepped and saw his opening, driving he Kama's blade deep into His opponent's stomach. Willa lurched forward, dropping her Kama and falling to the floor. Ketsu removed the blade just before she hit the ground. _

_Cheers rang out, yelling "feed! Feed!". The noise was deafening, cluttering his thoughts. He looked around and saw their hungry faces, filled with unnatural need. If he didn't do it, they would tear her apart._

_He had no choice. He dropped his Kama, and took her wrist. Using his small fangs, he began to suck. He could feel her life force draining, feel himself getting stronger. But something at the back of his head kept telling him it wasn't right._

_Before She died, he removed his lips from the wound and looked up. " I've drank as much as I needed. I will not Kill her" _

_There was an uproar. Why? It was the rite, it could not be abolished! What sort of Vampire wouldn't kill his prey? _

_Beneath him, Willa felt herself tearing up. Kill me now. I can't live with this humiliation…… It was the rite, she knew, and with a sickening feeling realized she would have killed him had their roles been reversed._

Willa Trenton sighed remembering that night. No matter what they said, Ketsueki wouldn't kill her, he yelled vehemently. So instead, they had branded her an exile and forgot about her. Why didn't he kill her? She still wondered to his day. She would have killed him.

She would have killed her own brother.

* * *

forget half- you all probably want to kill me now. Such along gap betweeen chapters, and then a cliffie? What sort of an evil person am i? Next chapter- if i told you, it would ruin the surprise...


	10. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own nothing except ketsu and any other people you don't recognize.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Kagome was gone. His Kagome, always ready with a smile, was gone. She was dead. She'd left him to be with that Vampire. To be like him, to forsake everything he knew her for. Why? Why had she left him? He loved her, didn't she know that?

_I never told her…_ he realized, bitter.

He breathed her name for the fourth time that minute under his breath. He knew he worried the others- he knew it like he felt the pestering bugs around. He wished they could understand him. He wished they knew what he was going through. But they didn't. They probably never would. He had to accept that.

But he wouldn't accept Kagome. He had to save her, like all those times he had before. There had to be a cure, didn't there? She couldn't stay there forever. She couldn't continue just living off the blood of others. It was wrong, so wrong, to see in his mind Kagome's blood-stained face smile at him. And yet, he couldn't think of her any other way. Now that He had seen her with him.

He couldn't just let that hunter take care of it. He had to help her.

He tried to stand, and found it impossible. Why did it have to be this way? He wanted to help with all his being, and yet he couldn't. For all his powers, he couldn't even save the one he loved.

* * *

Exiles draw attention, even if half the current populace never saw them. Willa found herself cursing each and every last pure-blood that looked at her like a dog. She returned those stares- every one of them. It was the least she could do as she wandered in the mansion searching for the Master's room.

She scanned her current room, something like a group feeding room, and found a face she hadn't seen in one hundred years. Desmodus, the man that had conducted her trials, was apart form everyone else, sipping the glass of vintage blood that only the eldest could drink.

She walked right up to him, waited for his recognizing glare. "what are you doing here, Exile?" he spat.

Willa only smiled and swiped the glass from his hands. Then, after taking a long swig, she replaced it in his withered hand. The glare she got was priceless.

"'m not 'n exile anymore, y'know. 'nd I'm almost as ol' as y'. don't I deserve equal treatment?" She said lightly. Desmodus stood, amid gasps from the people among them feeding. He was an old, old vampire- he never stood.

"you, Willa Trenton, are nothing but a stain marring the perfection of the Quirinius line. Leave, before I am forced to kill you"

Willa smiled, in spite of the rising hatred of the onlookers. "'ell no. I jus' got back! I need t' 'ave some fun!"

Desmodus tried for a back hand and missed horribly When Willa ducked and tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"man, you're slow!" She taunted, and dodged the next blow. The crowd erupted in furor- some aimed at the Dhampir for her audacity, others angry at Desmodus for not disposing of her already. Either way, it only fueled Willa's desire. She would humiliate him here and now, and force him to get the master.

The old one kept swinging, the young one kept dodging. It was a never ending dance that formed a beat solely on Willa's increasingly creative taunts. The orchestra of the crowd simply would not stop, and she was pleased to her some of them screaming for her to win.

"'ey, ol' man, they're rootin' fer me! Better step y'rself up….y'ain't even got one hit!" she yelled, this time tickling him in the neck. He tried to kick her, but she pushed his leg away, and continued goading him.

They both stopped short when the grand door in front of them that led to the Master's chamber burst open. There he was, looking remarkably healthy, and glaring with unparalleled fire at the Dhampir and second-eldest.

"What has possessed you, Desmodus? You know we never strike our clan-mates" He roared. The crowd immediately dropped to their knees, bowing deeply. This was the first time Master had gone outside his chamber in hundreds of years for anything other than initiation.

Willa bowed quickly. "well, Sirrah, this 'ere fella won't lemme in. 'e started ta hit me, but I didn't hit 'im, not once"

He considered them both. "I don't remember you. Who are you?"

"Willa Trenton, sirrah. Dhampir." She replied, looking around. No one recognized the name. Master stepped forward and cupped her pale face in his hands.

"you were an exile, then. Did you win a bargain, to return here? What gives you the gall?"

A devil-may-care smile lit her face up. " Nothin' _gives_ me gall, Sirrah. It jus' comes naturally. I beat My brother to get back 'ere. 'Is name's Ketsueki"

Now the crowd tried to hide their surprise. Ketsueki, of course, was one of the strongest. That he had been defeated by a mere Dhampir spoke a great deal.

"Ketsueki, you say? Did you kill him?" queried master.

"no sir" was her simple response. Master now turned to face the crowd.

"hear me! Anyone who so dares to Touch this one here will have to face me!" he boomed. An obedient "yes master!" echoed through the halls, and he turned back towards his chamber.

"come in, Willa Trenton. I wish to speak with you"

Willa was only too happy to oblige him.

_

* * *

I wonder what's going on, thought Kagome as she sat and waited for Demetrius to return. They had heard the commotion from outside even through his thick doors. It sounded like a fight, which according to Ketsu, was strictly forbidden within the mansion. Who would have the gall to break such a rule, right here in front of the master?_

More importantly, what did the master mean? What was he going to do with her? He spoke of… children…. Kagome found herself shuddering. Where was her Ketsueki? She needed to feel his presence, calming her.

"so, this 's where th' master stays. Pretty cushy" she heard. It was a woman's voice, one that sounded very, very cocky. Kagome stood automatically, and began to walk towards the voice. Before long she heard Demetrius's deep voice. "yes, these are my chambers. There is someone here I'd like you to meet"

_is he talking about me?_ thought Kagome, _I haven't even been a vampire a month…._

Just as she thought this, the Master came into the room, and Kagome saw the woman he was with. She could see from this distance a very confident woman, who carried herself like she knew exactly how to kill everyone in the room. She felt the woman look at her.

"'ey there." She greeted. Kagome found herself surprised by the happiness in her voice.

"Kagome, this is Willa Trenton. Willa, this is Kagome, the new mistress"

Willa laughed. "but she ain't even a month made! With respect, Sirrah, how's the clan gon' respect her?"

Kagome frowned. What she said was true. No one would respect her. No one. She was the youngest, the rookie, the laughing stock. How was she supposed to lead?

"that, Willa, is where you come in. You will be Kagome's Aegis. Anyone who challenges her word will have to answer to you, at least until she learns to control her abilities" Intoned Demetrius. Both women gave him a puzzled look.

"Sirrah, they hate me more than her…." Mumbled Willa. Kagome nodded. " An d I don't need a body guard. I can take care of myself"

Willa laughed. "yearlin', I bet y' can't even read minds yet!" She teased. The master glared at her, and she stopped laughing, but still smiled like an idiot.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter, Kagome. If you go out there now, they'll eat you alive. Willa needs a position that people will respect. This way, both of you gain recognition"

Kagome looked to Willa, Willa looked back. _What is she anyway? she isn't a full blood, at least I don't think so…. But what do I know. Maybe she is. Maybe Demetrius is right. Maybe it won't be so bad…._thought Kagome

_a yearlin' mistress. A yearlin' mistress I'm s'posed to save… who th' hell does he think 'e is? I don' hove to guard 'er. I coul' just take her here and now. But it's always better to build trust. At leas t'till it's time ta pounce…_

And then, at the exact same time, both of them said "fine. I'll do it"

* * *

Another cahp bites the dust. Next one up- How in the world is willa gonna stay quiet and in the background? What a horrible bodyguard! REview! 


End file.
